Marypopsueland !
by Roussette
Summary: Challenge de Kellyhavas. Une Mary sue dans One piece ? On sait que ça fait pas bon ménage. Un personnage de One piece dans un monde de Mary-sue ? Baaaaaah, c'est pareil. Et ça fait mal, très mal, surtout aux concernés.


**_Yo. Ceci est un ptit challenge proposé par ma mini muse kellyhavas. Toi, j'te kiffe. _**

**_Ceci n'est pas à prendre au sérieux._**

**_Ceci est d'une débilité sans nom._**

**_Ceci, va vous faire tripper... ou pas._**

**_Ceci, m'appartient, mais le reste est à Oda._**

**_Ceci, est une production par votre serviteuse, la Chauve Souris/Requin Transgénique des mers des Caraïbes_**

**_Ceci, contient une de mes citations à la con, pour ceux qui me connaissent, je suis incapable de m'en empêcher._**

* * *

**_Pewfeksion, sé lé zot , é lé zot , an ka emmerdé yo_ !**

**La perfection, c'est les autres et les autres, je les emmerde.**

**Citation créole.**

Luffy et Ace ne savaient pas où ils étaient. Mais alors pas du tout.

Dans le genre pas du tout, on trouvait pas pire !

Vous l'aurez comprit, Luffy et Ace étaient dans la merde, mes amis.

Mais où, ça l'auteur va se faire une joie –ou pas- de vous l'expliquer.

C'était guimauve, rose, marshmallow, ça ressemblait vaguement aux amygdales d'une adolescente pré-pubère et ce truc portait un nom. Marypopsueland étalé en calligraphie majestueusement magnifique.

Maintenant que vous savez ça, levez les bras en l'air ! Non ?

Non. Car oui, il faudrait une fois pour toute revenir à nos petits héros n'ayant malheureusement pas un GPS inclus dans leur petite tête brune. Donc revenons, mes amis.

Aux dernières nouvelles, ils se trouvaient dans le désert, -un foutu désert et pas un fraisier géant mmmh fraisier, chut Luffy-. Ils se trouvaient à Alabasta, sur une île, sur Grand Line, dans le monde. Alors… comment, oui comment, ils avaient été fichus d'arriver ici ?

Le plus jeune se gratta gracieusement le postérieur tandis que l'ainé se curait le nez avec un raffinement rare. Après ce petit rituel essentiel et d'une distinction exemplaire vous le concéderez, ils arrivèrent à formuler une pensée cohérente et commune :

-J'ai faim.

Oui c'était cohérent. Très cohérent même.

Ils avaient faim, et il était temps d'aller visiter Marylol… euh non, Marycorn… ah mince je l'ai sur le bout de la langue… Marypopsueland. Oui, il était temps pour les deux garçons d'aller manger.

Nos deux chérubins prirent alors la décision d'avancer tranquillement, pataugeant dans des liquides bonbonique à souhait semblable à la chambre d'une idole de Justin Biberon encaissant le fait que ce dernier se soit finalement mis avec Selena Gronez au lieu de vous, oui vous êtes visés. Oui l'endroit était guimauve. Luffy prit la décision d'avaler un bout d'arbre, au goût de chocolat. Miam

Indéniablement, cette fois, Justin Biberon avait fait sa demande en mariage et vous ne l'avez point supporté pour avoir dévalisé le gentil papy chez Milka qui n'avait malheureusement pas d'Woumpa Lumpa pour vous empêcher. Bref, reprenons.

-On est où ? finit par demander le plus jeune.

-Aucune idée, répondit le fils de Barbe Blanche. Marypopsueland… C'est peut-être une île que je connais pas. On ferait mieux de chercher tes nakamas et la princesse Vivi. Ils ne doivent pas être loin. Mais passe un peu de bouffe avant.

Une fois que les choses furent clairement mises dans leur contexte, ils traversèrent la ville. Et quelle ville mes amis. Entièrement composée de fille, ma foi, très, très bien rooooooooulées.

-OOoooooh ! Ace mon frère !

-ACE ! Mon frère !

-Non c'est mon frère !

-Non c'est le mien !

Des têtes émergeaient gracieusement des fenêtres de maisons. De magnifiques jeunes femmes sortaient la tête pour voir le nouveau venu, -non les nouveaux venus même si un seul les intéressait- et leurs boucles blanches volaient autour de leur visage angélique. La première sauta au sol pratiquement en volant et se jeta dans les bras d'un Ace trop _whaaaaaaaat_ pour pige ce qu'il fallait piger.

-Mon frère, Ace ! C'est moi Ange ! Tu me reconnais, hein ?

-Euh, non.

-Je suis ta grande sœur, Ange, enfin ! Gol D Ange, la fille de Gold Roger qu'il a eut avec une sirène !

-Mais non, c'est moi sa sœur, éclata une autre magnifique plante. Je suis Gol D Saphir, la fille de Gold Roger avec une déesse !

Raison de plus pour Ace pour détester son paternel. Il venait de le découvrir infidèle. Ça allait chier quand il mourrait. Il y allait avoir de l'émasculation au paradis, c'était dit.

-Mais Ace est mon frère ! gronda subitement Luffy en prenant d'un geste –trooooop- protecteur la taille de son frère.

Fan de Yaoi, assise, encaisser la rupture imaginaire de Justin Biberon avec vous d'abord.

-Mais oui bien sûr, Luffy d'amour, tu me connais voyons, c'est moi qui t'ai élevé, tu ne te souviens pas de moi Jannett-Rose-Yvanna ?

La jeune fille avait les grands yeux violets et heureusement sinon on aurait pu s'y méprendre avec ceux d'un bovin ruminant… Mais ne nous égarons point.

-Non je ne te connais pas. Mais où est-ce qu'on a débarqué encore ? Bordel !

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, éclatèrent subitement toutes les groopies –il y en avait bien trois cents regroupées entre temps- en sanglots.

Comprenez par là que le sanglot était gracieux, délicat, que les larmes n'enlevaient pas le maquillage discret mais impeccable et qu'elles n'avaient certainement pas, la délicate trace de morve près de la lèvre que nos nez semblent enclins à faire couler au pire moment n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune fils de Roger venait de se découvrir bien des sœurs sur le coup. Ça la foutait mal.

-Eh dites, les… euh fille, commença Luffy. Vous sauriez pas où se trouvent mes nakamas ?

-Dans mon lit.

Whaaaaaaat !?

-Oui bien sûr, j'ai épousé Zoro/Sanji/Les deux (rayez la mention inutile en fonction de la cagolasse désirée) clamèrent les filles en même temps. Nous sommes si heureux ensemble !

-Heeeeein ? Zoro/Sanji/Les deux SE SONT MARIES ? Ils m'ont rien dit !

-Mais si tu étais notre témoin voyons ! Tu nous as félicité et Robin m'a même donné un ponéglyphe que j'ai pu traduire entièrement contrairement à elle comme cadeau de mariage. Ensuite nous sommes partis à dos de licornes au pays des rêves bleus.

Je suis en train d'un peu tout mélanger… maaaaais, on pourra dire que c'est dû à une trooooop grosse dose de sucre, alors essayons de reprendre :

Luffy et Ace étaient sur le cul. Littéralement, tout à fait littéralement. Et il était pas dit qu'ils seraient capable de se relever un jour.

Car les jeunes filles de Marypopsueland, une par une venaient annoncer la couleuvre, voir le boa, voir le cobra, voir le crotale de la mort qui tue des mouches –des guêpes et des frelons, parce que les guêpes et les frelons, c'est vilain, pas beau, bouh-

_Hum._

Ace avait en fin de compte –et ce dernier fut trèèèèès long comme compte- quatre cent cinquante trois sœurs et demi –ouai une et demi, car au moment où je parle une est crée-, ces dernières avaient épousées simultanément : Marco/Thatch/Mihawk-naaaan pas touche bouhou-/Kobby-adulte s'entend-/Smoker/Aokiji/Law/Kidd/Killer/Doflamingo -eh oui on aime les sadique où on les aime pas/Luffy.

Et ce dernier avait toute les raisons de craindre. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait été le mari de quelques cinquantaines de filles, mais aussi parce que pour certaines il n'existait pas.

Bande d'égocentrique, va. Il avait bien une existence, forcément. Hein ? Il était là, à penser –eh ouai tout arrivait- à parler, donc il existait. Pourquoi certaines de ces plantureuses créatures prenaient sa place en tant que frère d'Ace pour s'appeler Evangéline/Loribella/Anémone –mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, on est pas _dans Le Père noël est une ordure_ ?!-. Oh et puis aux chiottes les masturbations cérébrales maintenant, à la bouffe !

Après avoir dévoré quelques moutons, licornes volantes passant par là et fort délicieuse, il fut houspillé :

-Heeey non, ne fait pas de mal à mes petits animaux, je suis la seule à pouvoir les comprendre, leur parler ! J'ai le pouvoir de parler aux animaux, ils sont tooous mes amis.

Dit une petite deux centaines de fois, en écho, ça faisait flipper. Mais les missparfaite n'en avaient pas fini. Oh ça non.

-Si tu savais comme je suis triste et contente, soupira Anne-Fleur. Si nous n'avions pas été séparés à la naissance parce que mère a mangé un fruit du démon pendant sa grossesse et que j'ai eu ses pouvoirs et que la marine voulait mon fruit, rien ne serait arrivé. Aaaaace !

-Mais décarre !

Allons Ace, soit un peu gentlemen. Toutes ces pauvres damoiselles en pamoison et perfection sont en train de t'expliquer qu'elles ont un très lourd passé. Oh mon dieu, l'une d'elle n'a jamais vu la lumière du jour avant que le monde de One Piece entier ne vienne la délivrer. Oh mon dieu, l'autre était prisonnière du prince de pétaouchnoc qui voulait à tous prix l'épouser et ce, depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans, l'une d'elle servait un horrible homme poisson qui la violait matin et soir. Mon dieu… Tant de pauvres jeunes filles. Ces pauvres créatures seraient assurément devenues de bien pauvres être, misérables, à l'état de viande lobotomisé si elles n'avaient pas le pouvoir de l'amûuuuuur pour les sauver de leur terrible passé. Ace, soit un peu sensible !

Mais Ace ne le pouvait manifestement pas.

Ce fut pourquoi, malgré la beauté des jeunes demoiselles, alias ses sœurs, il fit la chose la plus naturelle du monde face à tant de perfection.

Il prit Luffy par la main et détala.

La fuite ? Nooooon, la survie, voyons ! Ils ne fuyaient pas devant les filles, qui volaient/nageaient malgré leur fruit du démon/utilisaient leur licorne magique et j'en passe.

Ils finiraient bien par trouver le moyen de sortir de ce merdier, non mais !

La perfection tuait, et c'était eux qu'elle allait killer.

-Ace, Luffy, réveillez-vous !

-Bon sang, c'est une sacrée insolation, lança Ussop à Chopper de plus en plus anxieux. On leur avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas dormir à la belle étoile ! Ils se sont prit un coup de lune.

-Les idiots, cracha Nami.

Les deux idiots susnommés ouvrirent les yeux. Pas de sucre, culcul à l'horizon, pas d'oiseau gazouillant, et pas de Un jour mon prince viendra, en fond sonore. C'était un foutu rêve.

Un foutu cauchemar.

Les deux frères D se sautèrent dessus, heureux que cela ne soit dû qu'à une hallucination collective.

Oui ils se sautèrent dessus, et Nami saigna du nez.

Vous avez le droit vous aussi de saigner du nez. *Tend un mouchoir*

**Vous avez aussi le droit de reviewer.**


End file.
